What I'm Supposed To Be
by asylum-stories
Summary: This story follows the path of a Feraligatr named Dezin who, after his friend had an accident, realizes he was made to kill. Just to prevent confusion, in my stories Pokemon can talk and humans can understand them. Rated M for extreme violence, gore, and language. Story also contains insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's hard to know the difference between what you do and what you have to do when you don't know what you're supposed to do. The reason I say this is because, being an orphan and living in a Pokemon orphanage all my life, I never knew my origins. I didn't know that I was actually a beast. That I murdered for food. And that I was born with sharp teeth and claws for good reason. I was living a lie that my foster parents told me. I did not realize until I finally became a Feraligatr that this was a fact. It wasn't easy dealing with this new change in life either.

But anyways, I've wasted enough time. I'm Dezin. I was rescued by Jason and Tania, the two owners of the orphanage I lived in. Supposedly they found my egg by itself in the forest with my parents nowhere to be found. They decided to leave my egg there but the next day they saw my egg in the exact same place it was the day before. Again my parents weren't there. The two waited near my egg all day to see if my parents would come back. They never did. I was abandoned by my own parents and to this day I've never seen them.. Jason and Tania took my egg to their orphanage to later raise me as a kind, tame, and domesticated Feraligatr. But this changed when I found my true self.

It began on a cloudy day in the spring. Me and my friend Kalem, who was a Typhlosion were staring out the window at the clouds. Strange, I know, a water type with a fire type being friends. It wasn't easy when we first met but ever since we've been great friends, which makes me regret what I did to him... Anyways, we were watching the clouds excitedly. We enjoyed being in the rain. For obvious reasons, I liked the rain, but Kalem, being a fire type, really liked the rain. The only problem was that it reduced his stamina. But he could survive being out in really heavy rain, just not doing any major physical activity.

-"I wonder how much it will rain." I said.

-"A lot hopefully," Kalem replied, "Its more fun when it rains a lot."

-"You think so? I thought that was your least favorite time to be outside. Doesn't it make you more tired than average rain?"

-"Yea but its worth it. The rain just makes me feel free."

-"True. Just be careful though."

We waited about fifteen minutes until it finally started to rain. It wasn't that heavy, but it was heavier than it usually is. Me and Kalem finally went outside to the back of the orphanage which led to a forest. The forest wasn't really dense at all, which made it fun and relaxing to be in. There was also a nice river with large rocks on the side that we liked to climb and then hike on for a while, it was also a very rigorous hike. It was very uneven, required you to climb a lot, and it was long. But it was fun, even if there was at least a fifteen foot drop into the river to our side. We went down the path we usually go through to get to the river. We didn't have to worry about trainers since the portion of the forest that was split by the river we were in was owned by the orphanage, which ment they couldn't come here and try to capture us. We were pretty excited to get to the river that we raced each other to it. I won of course since Kalem did lose his breath a lot sooner. When we started climbing the rocks, Kalem was still exhausted.

-"Do you wanna take it easy for a bit?" I asked.

-"N-no...I'm fine...l-lets keep going." He replied.

-"...Ok. But if you want to take a break, we can. Just tell me."

He wasn't acting normal. Usually we'd sit for a while when he gets like that, but for whatever reason he seemed more determined to go on. Maybe he wanted to see how far he could push it. I don't know. I should have stopped him though.

Not much later he was really starting to fall behind. I asked him again if he wanted to take a break. But he was persistent and told me that he could keep going, this time very out of breath, and he was really struggling. A few minutes later, Kalem had finally collapsed. I turned around just in time to see him fall into the river, barely hitting his head on a rock.

-"Oh shit!" I said.

I quickly jumped into the river to save Kalem. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to shore. We were now in dangerous territory since this was were trainers were aloud to be. I remembered that there was a bridge nearby that I use to cross the river. I checked Kalem and he seemed ok. He was still breathing, his heart was beating but slowly, and he still had his fire, though it was small and dying out. The only major injury he had was on his head where he had hit the rock. He had a large gash on the side of his head, and he was bleeding badly.

-"Fuck I better hurry." I said.

I rushed to the bridge which was actually a lot closer than I thought. The whole time I was rushing back to the orphanage carrying Kalem, I felt strange. Smelling the blood that was now all over my right arm and part of my body, and seeing it made me feel like i needed something. It didn't make me feel queasy, it gave me the feeling of wanting to eat something. I don't know why since all I ever ate was Poffins, berries, and other types of food Pokemon usually eat. I didn't know why smelling the blood of another Pokemon made me hungry. I never had the thought of eating someone. Maybe this was why Jason and Tania avoided having me and a couple other Pokemon around when there was a medical emergency that had blood.

I finally made it to the orphanage and I rushed to Tania who was with some of the Pokemon outside.

-"Oh my god, Dezin what happened?!" She asked.

-"We were hiking...Kalem was too tired but didn't want to stop...he fell into the river and hit his head...he really needs help right now!" I said.

-"Don't worry I got it," she grabbed her walkie-talkie and spoke into it, "I need medical attention on the field ASAP. It's and emergency."

She put her radio down and keeled down to Kalem and looked at me.

-"Don't worry, we'll take care of Kalem, go get yourself cleaned up." She said.

I tried to hurry to the bathroom but i didn't want to attract more attention than I already had by running. Other Pokemon were already staring at me since I was covered in blood. When I made it to the bathroom I looked at myself. Half red, the smell of pennies filling the room. I looked at my bloody hand for a bit. And I couldn't help but tasting it.

That night I couldn't sleep. Not because the events "scarred my mind" or whatever. But because I had the urge to sink my teeth into something. Into someone. Kalem only got minor concussion from the accident, nothing severe. I looked over to his bed across the room he was lying there with bandages on his head. I looked at him a little more and kept thinking about the way his blood tasted.

-Author's Note-

Alright so, this is the end of Ch.1. More to come soon. This is my first story so please give feedback it will really really help for future stories and even the second chapter. But anyways I hope you guys like it so far. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was walking in the forest by myself. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I figured seeing and hearing the water from the river would calm me down. It was a little eerie but when is a forest at night not eerie. I walked on the rocks for a minute or two before coming to the spot where Kalem fell off. I decided to sit and think. I looked down at the rock that Kalem hit his head on. It had a small blood splatter on it. 'I don't remember that being there,' I thought, 'maybe I just didn't notice it.' I decided to just ignore it. I sat calmly on the rock for a few minutes until I started to hear groaning nearby. It sounded terrible, like someone was in a lot of pain. I could hear the struggling in their voice. I decided to investigate. I walked toward the source. Although I could not see the person, I could hear them clearly. I walked a little more until I heard the person speak.

-"W-why Dezin...why..."

His voice sent chills down my spine. It sounded like Kalem. Was it him? Why was he here? I finally made it to the source and was horrified by what I saw. On the ground was Kalem, covered in blood, chunks of his flesh on his belly seemingly bitten off, giant scratch marks from claws all over his face and body, his fire was almost completely gone, and a whole in his belly with some of his intestines sprawled out onto the floor. His blood stained the grass a deep red.

-"Why D-Dezin...why..." he said, struggling.

-"Oh my god, Kalem, what happened?!" I asked, worried.

He looked at me and gave me that disappointed "really?" face.

-"Y-you attacked me..." he said.

I was shocked, I had no idea why he thought that.

-"What? No! I would never do that! Who did this to you?"

-"Y-you did...you d-did this t-to me..." he said.

-"W-what? No. Stop saying that. Never mind lets get help."

I was about to lift him up and carry him until he stopped me.

-"Fine. P-play dumb. I j-just hope you enjoyed your meal." He said.

-"What?" I asked. I was extremely confused.

-"You s-started to eat me. How could you act like this. First you attack me and then you act like it never happened. Why are you d-doing this...I thought we were friends."

I covered my mouth with my hand and backed away from him. I started to tear up.

-"Whatever. None of that matters anymore. I have no chance of survival. But hey, here's one last compliment...that blood on your face really suits you..." he said.

My mouth was covered in his blood from eating him.

-"Why don't you finish me off. Don't let me suffer." He said.

He grabbed an intestine and handed it to me.

-"Go ahead. I can't run anymore...please..."

I started to cry. I still had my hand over my mouth.

-"No Kalem...no..." I said.

-"Please Dezin...do it...please..." he said, with his hand filled with internals out to me.

-"No...no!...no!"

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my bed. 'It was all a nightmare? Oh thank god.' I thought. I turned over to Kalem's bed. Riley, the nurse, was giving him medications. They both looked at me.

-"Good morning." Kalem said.

I got out of my bed and went over to hug him. I started to cry again.

-"I'm so glad you're ok." I said.

-"Dezin, what's wrong?" Riley asked me.

I recollected myself and wiped the tears off my face.

-"I...just had a nightmare," I said, "it had to do with you, Kalem"

-"Aww. Well, it's ok. What happened yesterday happened. But its over now. And I'm here and still alive. You don't have to worry about it. Okay?" He said.

I was still wiping my face. He put his hand on my side and looked at me.

-"Okay?" He asked again.

-"Okay." I said.

Kalem was happily eating his breakfast while I was sitting there, staring at my food. I didn't want to eat what they had given me. Which was unusual for me because I would always eat my food, even if I didn't want to because I knew it would be rude if I didn't.

-"You ok Dezin?" Kalem asked me.

-"Yea..I just don't feel like eating this." I said.

-"Are you not hungry?"

-"No I mean I don't feel like eating this. I feel like I want to eat something else."

-"That's a first. Usually you'd eat just about anything, ha. You probably just got a lot on your mind. Keeps you from eating. You still thinking about your dream?"

I sighed.

-"Yea..." I said

-"Well," he put his hand on my shoulder, "we'll talk about it outside after I finish if you want. Sound good?"

-"Sure."

-"And hey, if you're not gonna eat that, I'm always here for you." He said smiling at me.

I chuckled.

-"Yea, ok, here." I said pushing my plate to him.

We were outside walking around. Enjoying the light, calm rain.

-"So what was your dream about." He asked.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask but at the same I hoped he did. I really wanted someone to talk to about this since I didn't know what to do about it.

-"Well umm...I..uh..." I stuttered. I was really nervous and i didn't know what he would think if I told him that I was eating him.

-"What, did you forget about it already? Haha."

-"No no..I just..." I paused and debated with myself if I should tell him or keep quiet.

-"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. I get it if its hard." He explained.

-"No it's fine. You deserve to know. Especially because I feel like it concerns us in a literal way." I decided to tell him. It wouldn't have been fair to keep it from him.

-"Alright then. Lay it on me."

-"Okay...I was walking through the forest..."

I told him what happened, pausing every now and then because of how hard it was to have to remember all of it again. It was painful having to remember Kalem's expression when he told me to finish him off. I cried again.

-"W-wow...that's uh..quite the morbid dream." He said to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I was sniffling and rubbing my forehead.

-"Well uh...I don't know what to say Dezin. That was pretty intense. I just don't understand why your mind would have thought of something like that."

-"Me neither. That's why it confuses me so much. And I'm worried that it might actually happen."

-"Well, did you do or think of anything that might have caused this?"

I remembered when I looked at my hands covered in blood and licked it off of my fingers.

-"Dezin?" He asked, snapping me out of my flashback.

-"Umm..can we talk about this another time?" I asked.

-"Okay. I understand."

He put his arm over my shoulder and continued to walk.

We were talking about other things and i had calmed down by the time we made it back to the field of the building.

-"Kalem!" Riley called out from the steps of the rear entrance.

We turned. Riley was holding up a bottle of pills and pointed at it.

-"Oh, right," Kalem said and looked at me, "I gotta take my meds. Ill be back out in a bit." He started walking over to Riley.

-"Wait," I said, "What is it that they give you?"

-"Oh just antibiotics to keep the wound from getting infected and a few other things to help with the healing process. Also I have to change the bandages so it doesn't get infected. I have to do this three times a day until I get better."

-"Oh ok. Just wanted to know."

-"No problem. See you soon."

He walked to Riley and they went inside. I sat down on a rock and waited. A few minutes had passed and of course, being by myself, I couldn't help but think of my haunting dream. Ellen, who was a Shynx, must have noticed me. We weren't really official friends, she was more of the kind of person you talk to when you see every now and then. I mean, she did have her own friends, so it was understandable. She walked over to me.

-"Hey, Dezin. You doin ok?" She asked.

-"Yea I'm just thinking." I said.

-"Looks like you're thinkin about some pretty deep stuff. You still a little shaken up from yesterday?"

-"Yea. I also had a bad dream that's been bothering me the whole day."

Throughout the whole conversation, I had that strange feeling. Of wanting to bite into something.

-"Well, try to calm down a bit and clear your mind up. Sometimes dreams can make you do some pretty crazy stuff." She said.

-"Yea..." my reply was slow. I was trying to think why I got this feeling. Did something smell like blood? Or was my brain telling me to kill Ellen? I tried to think it wasn't telling me that.

-"Anyways, I'll see you later. Take care of yourself. Oh and say hi to Kalem for me." She walked off.

I was still looking at her, wondering what to do about this feeling and getting the urge to do something terrible. I didn't realize it at the time, but this was the moment I found my first target.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night I really couldn't sleep. But I was afraid of going outside. Of seeing Kalem out there. Even if I knew he was in the bed next to me. Sometimes I managed to convince myself that he wasn't there, so every ten minutes or so I would look over to his bed and see him. I looked at the clock, it was 1:30. I decided to go to the bathroom. Maybe getting out of bet for a few minutes would help. I quietly walked into the hallway, trying not to wake up Kalem. I sat on the toilet for a while, remembering what happened with Ellen. Once again, that feeling came, but this time it was more intense. And I felt hungry. I walked over to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. For a second I saw myself in the mirror, with a terrifying grin, blood covering my face and pouring out of my mouth through my teeth. It made me jump and back away from the mirror. I twitched unintentionally and started to shake. A voice was telling me to go find Ellen. And for some reason, I listened to it. I went to the room Ellen stayed in. I tried not to wake up her roommates as I shook her awake.

-"...D-dezin?..." she said quietly, barely awake.

I hushed her and told her I needed to show her something important. That same voice from before made me lead her to deep into the forest. But not to my usual spot. Somewhere far from there. The whole time I walked I was hunched over, shivering and twiddling with my fingers.

-"Dezin?..How much farther is it? I'm tired." She asked.

-"N-not much farther..." I said. My voice was shaking.

I was afraid of doing what I was going to do.

-"Are you ok Dezin? You seem weird."

-"I'm f-fine...just hold on...w-we'll be there soon."

I didn't want her to get suspicious so the voice decided to shorten the trip and told me we would be stopping soon.

-"Dezin maybe you can show me this in the morning. I'm too tired. I'm going back." She said.

I turned around and frantically got in front of her, stopping her.

-"N-no no no!...Wait...be patient...we're almost there..." I said

The expression on Ellen's face told me she was terrified. I had to rush so she wouldn't think something was up.

-"..o-ok. I'll keep going." She said, hesitantly.

Finally we had made it to the spot. It was a ditch where the river used to run through, but had dried up. Ellen walked in front of me and looked into the ditch.

-"There's nothing here," she said and turned to me, "what's the big idea here? You drag me out of bed and take me here in the middle of the night just to show me a stupid ditch?" She said.

I was still shivering but I started to twitch. I didn't reply to her, I only mumbled, arguing with the voice in my head. I ended up begging the voice not to make me do it.

-"Dezin? Are you ok?"

I stopped mumbling. I finally decided to do it and I slowly stepped towards Ellen. So defenceless. I felt bad for her. I wanted to tell her to run but the voice wouldn't let me. Her attacks weren't nearly strong enough to stop me from doing what I was going to do.

-"D-Dezin? What are you doing?" She asked. She was terrified by the way I was acting.

At that moment, I figured out what that feeling ment. I figured out what the nightmare ment. I figured out what it all ment, and it all made sense to me. I pushed Ellen into the ditch and jumped on to her as she shrieked, trying to electrocute me.

-"Dezin!... Stop!" She said as she struggled to get out of my grasp. As she tried to crawl it of my hands, I dug my claws into her sides, piercing through her flesh. She shrieked once again and continued to scream as I ripped away at her sides and put the soft, warm, juicy flesh into my mouth. I realized someone would find me if she continued to scream. I put two of my claws on the center of her throat and hushed her as I slowly burrowed my claws into her throat. Blood and foam that turned red from the blood started to pour out of her mouth as she continued to struggle, splattering blood everywhere. Once my claws were deep in her neck, I whispered to her.

-"Are you tired? That's ok, sleep now." I whispered.

I quickly pulled my claws out, ripping her esophagus out. I bit the elastic tube off of my fingers and continued to chew as I practically ripped her in half. I cut her spinal cord like scissors cutting string and I saw her lungs take their last breath as a final resort for survival. She finally stopped struggling, she stopped huffing for air trying to live. She was gone. I continued to chomp away at the corpse, leaving almost nothing but her bones and head which still had her eyes open. I still twitched after I finished. I cried again. I washed myself off in the river and made my way back to the orphanage. Once I made it back I went went into the bathroom and washed my arms, face, and belly with soap. Then I sprayed my self with air freshener to block out the smell of blood and river water. I cried into my pillow until I finally cried myself to sleep.

We were again at the table, and Kalem was eating his food happily. I wasn't eating again but this time I was looking around nervously.

-"Can't eat again?" He asked.

-"Yea I just...can't focus on that right now." I said.

-"Did you have another bad dream?"

-"No I...um..." I had to tell him. "...I did something bad...something really really really bad..."

-"What did you do?" He looked at me very concerned.

-"I...I...I can't tell you here...we need to go somewhere else..."

-"..okay...I'll finish up and we'll go outside." He said.

-"O-okay." I twitched a little.

We walked out. I was really nervous and scared to tell him. I decided it would be better to show him.

-"So what's wrong?" Kalem asked.

-"Follow me..." I said.

I took him to the ditch where it happened. I was hesitant and many times I wanted to turn back, but I couldn't. We finally made it to the ditch. Without saying anything, I walked toward the ditch and stopped. Kalem came behind me.

-"So what is it you w-" Kalem was interrupted by the sight.

He gasped and backed away, covering his mouth and grunting in disgust. He vomited to the side. After getting a hold of himself and realizing what was happening, he looked up at me.

-"D-Dezin...don't tell me you did that." He said. I was standing over the ditch with my eyes closed and breathing heavily, trying to hold back the tears. I didn't say anything to Kalem.

-"No...Dezin..no.."

-"I-I'm sorry..." I said.

-"But why...how could you do something like this?" He asked.

-"This what it all was trying to tell me...the dream and those feelings I would get...this is what they ment." I said.

-"Those feelings? Dezin what are you saying?"

-"When you fell the other day and I was exposed to your blood, I would get the feeling to want to bite into something. I had that feeling yesterday morning too. That's why I didn't want to eat the food. It also happened when I talked to Ellen when you were getting your medications, and last night..."

-"Dezin...what are you trying to say..." he asked.

-"They're telling me that I wasn't supposed to...be friendly..or harmless...I'm supposed to do things like this..." I pointed to what was left of the body. "I was ment to kill things for food...I'm supposed to be the predator. Not a house pet. I realize this now."

Kalem took a few steps away from me.

-"Please don't be afraid of me, Kalem" I said.

-"How can I not be. I'm looking at the body of someone that you mauled. You, Dezin, YOU. And in that nightmare you had, you were doing to me what you did to her. How can I not be afraid knowing that you can kill me?"

-"Kalem...I just really need someone to stay on my side. I don't want to do this. But I need someone's help. When I did this to Ellen, I felt like I had no power. Like I couldn't control myself and I didn't have a choice...I really need you..."

Kalem sighed and walked back towards me and gave me a hug.

-"I'm sorry," he said, "this is all just so sudden."

-"I know." I said to him.

-"And I don't want you to kill me is all."

-"Kalem, I will do whatever I can to keep that from happening. I will never kill you."

-"Okay," he said looking back at the body, "but what are we going to do about that?"

-"Nothing." I said, "Just leave it there."

-"But what if you get caught?"

-"It will probably be for the better."

-"Dezin don't say that."

-"It's true. I would much rather be locked up than put the lives of everyone here at risk."

Kalem sighed again.

-"C'mon, lets go."

Unsurprisingly, people back at the orphanage had already been wondering what happened to Ellen. This made me really nervous. But at the same time, I didn't care. I remembered what I said earlier and it calmed me down.

-"What should we do?" Kalem asked me.

-"Maybe I should just confess." I said

-"No!" He quickly turned to me. "...Don't confess...not yet at least."

He gave me the saddest look of not wanting to lose me. I sighed.

-"Ok...well, if I don't confess, what are we supposed to do? If we keep quiet, I'm sure someone is going to try and investigate and they'll find the corpse."

-"I knew we should have hidden it." He said.

-"Kalem, just don't worry about it. Okay?"

He looked at me with doubt and replied hesitantly.

-"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sleeping wasn't an option to me anymore. I got the feeling again but I didn't want to eat anyone anymore. The only thing I could think of doing was staying in my bed. I thought that even if I just went to the bathroom again, the voice would find another victim for me to devour. I was wondering why all this had to happen. I knew it wasn't normal for me to act psychotic and hear voices when I was going to attack someone. It's not like wild Feraligatrs acted like this, right? It was probably because I was raised to be harmless. I was a given the mentality that eating other Pokemon was completely unnatural. That's why I didn't like it. I tried to sleep but the voice came back to tell me it was snack time. I ignored it as much as I could. I was twitching and shaking again and I was soaked in my own sweat. I couldn't sleep like this, but I wouldn't let myself get out of bed. The voice kept telling me to go find Haden, a Cinccino. I begged it to leave me alone and that I didn't want to kill anyone else. But it insisted. We argued for the rest of the night. I never fell asleep.

Holding it in might have not been the best thing to do. The next day I was really on edge. At least this time I ate my breakfast, but that was only because I forced myself to. I figured eating something would make it stop, but it didn't. I knew I was going to snap eventually.

-"K-kalem..." I said. Again I was twitching and shaking.

-"Oh god. Dezin what's wrong?" Kalem asked me.

-"Take me far away from here...now..." I whispered to him.

-"Dezin? What's going on?" He whispered back.

-"I need to get away from here right now. Or else I'm going to do something really bad."

I had my eyes closed and was trying to think of other things so I wouldn't do what was certain to happen.

-"Umm...well...I shouldn't do that.." he said.

I turned to him confused.

-"W-why not?" I asked.

-"...I-I don't want you..to uh...hurt me.."

-"What? Kalem I told you I was never going to do that."

-"I know but I...look, just take a drink of water and try to calm down."

-"You don't trust me."

-"No no no..it's not that..I'm just...paranoid."

-"T-that's fine...you don't have to lie...at least I won't hurt you..."

I stood up and started walking out of the dining room but stopped.

-"I'm going for a walk." I said.

I didn't look at him when I said that to him. He didn't say anything.

I walked out to the back. Unfortunately for me, there where a lot of people out. 'Oh fuck me. Why now?' I thought. The voice was back and it was not cutting me any slack. I was going to go far away from the building. Past the river even. Anything to keep these people safe. Instead, the voice led me near a group of younger, smaller, and weaker Pokemon. They were playing games with each other. I watched them from a distance as the voice started telling me how defenceless they were. I continued to try and ignore it, but that only made it worse. I was frozen in place. It didn't let me leave or take my eyes away from them. I was shaking and twitching, and I began to sweat. Again I mumbled and argued with the voice but it didn't work. I decided not to say anything as it filled my mind with ideas. I couldn't take it anymore. The pressure was too intense for me to hold it in. I finally snapped. I ran toward the children and tackled down the nearest victim. It was Haden. He cried in pain as I tore his stomach open and began eating his insides. The other kids screamed and ran in terror. I hadn't even completely eaten Haden, but the voice made me move on. My next victim was a Tepig. He was not fast at all and I quickly caught up to him. I jumped onto his back and bit the side of his neck. He yelled and squirmed, and without letting him out of my jaws, I dug my claws into his belly and opened him up like a book. I finally let him go, only to eat his intestines. I wasn't finished though. An Umbreon came up to me to try and stop me but I was too quick. I ran up to her and stabbed through her throat. As I pulled my claws out, blood began to spill out of her mouth. I scratched her in the face, tearing off a quarter of the skin on her face. She dropped down, choking on her own blood. I was just about to finish her off until a Machoke came from behind me and gave me a right hook punch to the face. I quickly turned around and dodged another punch that he swung. While I was low, I lunged at him and bit into his left side, just under his ribs. He yelled and I pulled away from him, tearing the flesh on his side off. His intestines fell out of the whole in his body and he collapsed, bleeding to death. I had no time to eat him either since a Beedrill flew towards me. She swung her drills at me, trying to stab me. She was only able to skim my arm which only caused a minor abrasion. I jumped at her and was able to take her down. I ripped off her wings and stinger. She cried in severe pain, but I felt no sympathy for her. I ripped an eye out of her skull and threw it into my mouth. Everyone was panicking as I picked off multiple people one by one. Not very long had passed and I had already claimed the lives of eleven Pokemon.

-"Stop! Stop!" A voice from behind me said as I killed another person.

I didn't look. I was too focused on the Pokemon I was currently eating. The person came behind me and grabbed me. I turned and scratched the person in the face. It was Kalem. I couldn't stop myself no mater how hard I tried. Kalem fell back with his hand on his face. I scratched him again in the stomach, cutting him open, but with all the power that I had, I was able to make it weaker which in turn made the cut less bad then it would have been.

-"N-No!...Dezin..." He started to cry, "you promised..."

I finally snapped out of my rage, I didn't know if it was because of Kalem crying or reminding me that I wouldn't kill him, but he snapped me out of it. He cried a little more before closing his eyes. His head fell to the side. I looked at him and then at my hands. They were drenched in blood and I was shaking. I looked back at Kalem and started hyperventilating. I cried again. I could hear Tania crying in the background and Jason who yelled a command, followed by a bang. I was hit with an extremely strong tranquilizer, and just like that, I fell unconscious.

Today I felt better than usual. It was no surprise that I felt this way since today was my birthday and Kalem was coming to visit me. I hadn't seen him in almost seven months already. I was rubbing my arms and face rapidly because of how excited I was. Usually I would accidentally cut myself with my claws but my doctor gave me really tough leather mittens that prevented me from doing so. I had too many scars so they didn't want them to get worse. I was also happy because it had been three months since the voice last talked to me, which ment that we were making progress. I still had to stay in the containment facility though. Even though the voice hasn't been taking to me, it didn't mean I was ready to leave. I was still extremely unstable and I could still attack people unintentionally. One time I accidentally bit the hand off a guard, so they gave me a muzzle that I could only take off when I ate. It was uncomfortable to wear at first, but I got used to it. Staying here wasn't all that bad though. The room was nice and padded so I couldn't hurt myself, there was a window that let me see the view of the mountains which was beautiful, they gave me really good medical care, and good food. The only bad thing was that I couldn't see Kalem very often. I was legally classified as mentally insane and I was dangerous to be near, so visits were very limited and visitors had a limited amount of time with me. But it was ok. Kalem said he would always be there on my birthday, which I was perfectly fine with.

I eagerly waited for Kalem to arrive. I was standing in the corner facing the wall with my hands together. I was mumbling, talking to myself this time, wondering what Kalem got me. I forgived him for taking a while to get there. It was far from the orphanage and even then you had to have a pass, and be authorized to enter the facility. It was a little past one o'clock when I finally heard a knock on my cell door. I turned and looked at the door. Thorough the small window I could see kalem, who waved at me. I smiled and waved back, though he probably couldn't see it through the muzzle. One of the guards opened the door, and Kalem stepped into the cell along with another guard. The first guard closed the door behind them and stood in front of it, tranquilizers in hand. I looked at Kalem's belly, which still had a scar on it, along with his face. He was holding a small present box.

-"Great to see you again Dezin!" He said.

Hearing his voice made me feel good. I walked toward him and hugged him.

-"I missed you so much." I said.

My voice was muffled because of the muzzle. Kalem hugged me back.

-"I missed you to."

Once we pulled away from each other, Kalem handed me the box.

-"I really hope you like it."

I held the box with both my hands and got on my knees to open it. I couldn't open it easily because of my mittens. I lifted the lid and looked inside. It was a Typhlosion plush toy.

-"I figured since I can't really be here all the time," he said as he got on his knees too, "I can still technically always be here. Or at least it will give you company."

I held the toy in my hands and looked at it, then up at Kalem. I gave him another hug.

-"Thank you. I love it." I said.

-"Your welcome." He said.

We continued to hug. I cried again. Kalem must have noticed because soon he was also in tears. After a few more seconds we got up again.

-"Well umm...I gotta go...time's almost up..." he said.

-"I understand...until next time..." I said.

-"Until next time."

We waved one last time at each other before Kalem exited my cell and the door was locked behind him. I looked at the plush toy again and picked it up. I held it close to me. A trear rolled down my cheek, but this time it was out of happiness.

-Author's Note-

Ok. Finished with my first fic and boy was it quite a story to start this off. But either way, I hope you all enjoyed this, remember to submit a review. It will really help. Also I do have an idea for another story so expect another story in the near future. Also I do want to try taking suggestions on what other characters I should write about so feel free to do that to. Anyways, thanks for reading, peace.


End file.
